TachiKarinKippei Headcannons
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: El título de la historia nuevamente dice más que el resumen. Serie de viñetas y drabbles escritos por mí, con headcannons hechos por tod@s los miembros del nuevo, pequeño, pero fiel club de fans (?) de este pairing. Puede contener leve AU—UA, contenido limón después del Capítulo/Viñeta/Drabble 4.
1. Odio a primera vista: Parte 1

•AU—UA: En donde Kippei tiene doce—trece años y su familia se muda, a Karakura, haciendo que no lastime a Chitose y ¨no cambie¨.

•Headcannon 1: Su primera reunión hace que su relación comience siendo de ¨odio¨.

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 **# 1: Odio a primera vista**

Ambos habían iniciado mal la mañana y lo que ya iba del día les resultaba un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Para Karin la razón era una noche de insomnio, luego de varias horas jugando con recién adquirida Play Station 4, y tener que visitar las puertas de varias clases contiguas, por un banco de más, gracias a que por quedarse dormida llegó tarde a clase y su puesto, el único disponible hasta ese momento, fue tomado por otra persona. Un chico que la pelinegra no conocía de nada, pero que al aparecer, desde ese día sería su nuevo compañero.

Para el nuevo compañero, llamado Kippei, era un motivo parecido su mal inicio del día, que le provocaba una mirada de malhumorado para con todos. Estaba igual de somnoliento. En realidad, él se quedó despierto hasta tarde debido a que se la pasó practicando al jugar individuales contra otras personas en unas pistas de tenis de calle. Le consolaba saber que había derrotado, de forma aplastante, a todos y cada uno de los trece jugadores que allí se hallaban.

De lejos los demás compañeros podían ver cómo, por distintos lados, esos dos parecían dos bombas de tiempo.

Por supuesto que ninguno esperaba que ambas bombas de tiempo se encontraran la una con la otra, porque era mejor no imaginar el daño que podía ocasionar semejante explosión.

Sin embargo, a la hora del almuerzo, los dos se encontraron cara a cara.

—Lo siento, chicos. ¿Quién había pedido esto?

—Yo —dieron dos voces distintas, al mismo tiempo.

Los que más cerca se encontraban se hicieron atrás, unos pasos, cuando los vieron mirarse fijamente con sus rostros ensombrecidos, que habían dejado de ver por un momento la última botella de **Gatorade** sabor **Glacier Freeze** , para enfrentarse en un duelo de miradas que auguraba un desastre.

Algunos afirmaban que habría una pelea. Si prestaba atención, se podía oír un pedido de apuestas, mientras se comentaban los datos de los luchadores.

Del lado izquierdo, con 12 años y medio, 1.56 y un peso de 55 kilos. Ella es la hermana del delincuente ex alumno de aquí, Ichigo Kurosaki. La chica que habla sola, con las paredes o quién sabe:

 **¡Karin Kurosaki!**

Del lado derecho, con 13 años, 1.69 y un peso de 60 kilos. Dicen que viene de Kyuushu, donde las pistas de tenis, y su violencia bruta dentro de ellas, le dieron el apodo del ¨León Dorado¨:

 **¡Kippei Tachibana!**

Hasta el dependiente de la tienda escolar retrocedió ante tamaña vista, con ganas de colocar un cartel de ¨cerrado¨ para no acabar involucrado en el pleito.

—¿V—Van a pelear?

—No lo creo... Digo, es una chica.

—Pero estás hablando de la loca hermana de Kurosaki.

Teniéndolo en cuenta, no les sorprendería que la chica se lanzara a por el rubio.

—En todo caso, sigue siendo una chica.

—¡Como si todos los chicos fueran tan atentos con las chicas!

—¡Además ese es Kippei Tachibana, baka!

—Ajá, ni que se viera tan fuerte ese chico. Hasta se ve gracioso, ¿viste ese lunar?

—Hablen más bajo, estúpidos. ¿No saben de quién hablan? Ese chico es tan problemático como el mismísimo Ichigo Kurosaki.

Nombrar al hermano mayor de Karin fue suficiente para hacer que sudaran frío, volviendo a mirar al frente.

—Tómalo tú —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Muchos respiraron aliviados... Hasta que comenzaron a alegar.

—¿No eres del club de tenis? Lo necesitarás más que yo —Karin señaló que debería quedárselo y así guardarlo para más tarde.

—Pero tú estás en equipo de fútbol —añadió, Kippei, de un rumor que oyó minutos atrás—. ¿No?

—Decidí dejarlo, así que—

El chico se sorprendió. —¿Por qué?

La pelinegra frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo que por qué?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. —Sé que no eres la mejor pero—

—¿¡Cómo!? —exclamó la chica con enojo.

Los demás contuvieron la respiración.

—Eres un— ¡Dame eso! —velozmente la chica le quitó la botella de la mano—. ¡Él le paga! —le avisó al asustado tendero, que asintió repetidas veces.

Kippei observó impresionado cómo, por primera vez en su vida, había sido enfrentado y derrotado por esa chica de cabello negro que estaba marchándose dando zancadas por el pasillo.

—Oe, ¿niño? —el tendero sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, quien volvió su mirada a él mientras el hombre le tendía la mano abierta y luego indicaba la mesa.

Sin más opciones, a Kippei no le quedó de otra que pagar por algo que ni había consumido.

* * *

 **Hace un tiempo le pedí headcannons, ¨prompts¨ pueden decirle, o summary's a algunas personitas, bien, si no me creían todavía aquí están esos fics hechos a partir de fangirleos. Tengan en cuenta que esto estará hasta rating M, eh. En fin.**

 **Gracias al headcannon a: Hope's Please. Yo también lo tengo y es un gusto saber que pensamos parecido (:3)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Amor platónico: Parte 1

•AU—UA: Karin conoce a Tachibana por revistas y no en persona.

•Headcannon 2: Si Karin conociera la historia de Tachibana, pasaría de la ¨admiración¨ al amor fácilmente.

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 **#2: Amor platónico**

Karin no era el tipo de chica de tener los ojos con forma de corazón cuando le gustaba un chico... Hablando en sentido figurado por su puesto. Es decir, la pelinegra de trece años de edad no era del tipo de chica que se enamora con frecuencia, por no decir que nunca antes había sido víctima de las mariposas en el estómago, ni dueña de un par de tomates jugosos en lugar de mejillas.

Probablemente fuera debido a que pasó la mayor parte de su vida junto a chicos que, aunque no eran ni de lejos prospectos de Adonis, le habían hecho conocer varios sucios secretos de los hombres. Cuando entró a la Secundaria, ya se había vuelto cien por ciento inmune a los chicos.

O al menos temporalmente.

Sucedió un día cualquiera. Haciendo una de las tantas actividades de siempre, que era la costumbre de robarle el periódico a su hermano, periódico que éste le quitaba a su padre. Quería el suplemento deportivo, pero luego de no encontrarlo en las páginas, se dio cuenta de que ya lo habían quitado. Iba a darse por vencida, mas entonces al ir a la cocina Yuzu le avisó sonriente que había algo para ella en la mesa.

—A mí me dio un recetario sobre postres con chocolate.

Al levantarlo, Karin notó que lo que dejó su padre se trataba de una revista con una nota pegada.

 _ **Querida Karin-chan, por favor acepta este regalo de tu guapo padre y haz que tu idiota hermano deje de robarme el diario.**_

Después de leer eso mentalmente, la Kurosaki se preguntó si su padre quería removerle la conciencia o si de verdad era tan tonto y, luego de ayudar a su castaña hermana con algunos quehaceres, se dirigió a su habitación a darle una hojeada al soborno de su padre, mientras se cuestionaba cómo haría para que su hermano se quitara la costumbre de leer el periódico. O quizás ella misma debería comprarse una propia revista semanal, pues era la segunda en ocupar tiempo y no dejarle demasiado a su padre para que se informara de las noticias del día, durante la mañana, porque Ichigo siempre recogía normalmente por las tardes.

Fue repasando con la mirada las inscripciones de la revista que, según parecía, resultó ser una revista deportiva semanal. Vaya coincidencia. Isshin sí que quería alejarla de su querido periódico, o tal vez motivarla a que volviera a los deportes y dejara de simplemente jugar videojuegos.

Sea como sea, Karin quedó maravillada. La revista no estaba dedicada a famosos ídolos que ganan millones, sino a sencillos y corrientes estudiantes. O tan sencillos y corrientes como lo pueden ser aquellos, parte de un equipo oficial en sus respectivas escuelas, que buscan hacerse lugar durante su paso en torneos escolares.

De los deferentes deportes que trataba, no fue precisamente el fútbol lo que atrajo su atención, sino un deporte que muchas veces consideró aburrido: Tenis.

Si a otro le había llamado la atención el nombre de los campeones, los escogidos, favoritos y candidatos a futuras leyendas, según rumores del entorno, descrito, allí escrito, pues a Karin le dió una impresión totalmente diferente. El gesto engreído en una de las fotos del llamado ¨Príncipe del tenis¨ tuvo mucho que ver, no quería sonar prejuiciosa, pero le provocó desagrado al primer instante.

Sus pensamientos no fueron a parar al nombre de Ryoma Echizen, Seigaku o el tal Rikkaidai, equipo cuya historia actual en realidad llegaba a tocar un poco.

Como medio de difusión, la revista era mejor que un diario a la hora de saber detalles, a pesar de que sabía que una historia nunca podía escribirse tal cual se vivía o tal cual alguien la estaba atravesando. Jamás se sabía todo sobre algo y algunos hechos estaban quizás distorsionados. Sin embargo, su completa atención se la llevaron dos nombres.

Fudomine y Tachibana.

Hizo memoria y recordó que el nombre le sonaba porque había leído en el diario, tiempo atrás, que un tal ¨Kippei¨, con el mismo apellido, era criticado por un artículo que explayaba sobre la violencia escolar.

Leyó brevemente el perfil del joven, que apenas la sobrepasaba por un año, junto al de la escuela. El equipo de tenis era nuevo y tenía la cantidad exacta de integrantes para permitir participar en torneos. Eso, en cierta forma, hacía más sorprendente que hubieran acabado en el Top 3 del torneo de Kanto.

De una manera que no podía explicar, comenzó a sentir deseos de saber más de él.

En cuestión de días, su habitación se llenó de páginas de periódicos, revistas y hojas impresas, luego da dar una pasada por un Cyber Café. También tuvo informantes, mejor conocidos como integrantes del Club de tenis de su propia escuela, que se encargaron de relatarle rumores, historia e incluso mitos sobre competiciones a las que, muy a su pesar, no habían asistido.

Fue así que la mayor de las chicas Kurosaki comenzó a ser víctima de las mariposas en el estómago y dueña de un par de tomates jugosos en lugar de mejillas, cada que oía o leía el nombre de un chico al que no conocía pero que le hacía ilusión ver cara a cara.

Ella solo esperaba poder controlar los sonrojos, cuando fuera al siguiente partido que se tenía previsto para Fudomine.

* * *

 ***¡Gracias a zaxxx por el AU—UA!**

 **No te ofendas, pero no creí que te sumarías. Aunque sigo pensando que tú quieres lo pervertido no'más (?)**

 **Ya había hecho un fic parecido antes, por el headcannon digo. Ashshsh, ¡es que lo amo, es tan ¨kawaii¨!**

 **Creo que si Karin viera a su amor platónico, todo sería como un shoujo, con Tachibana rodeado de brillo, burbujas y con ella teniendo sobre la cabeza varias frases de ¨Admiración, Respeto, Amor, más admiración¨ y Ann estaría feliz, igual que Yuzu (xD)**


	3. Es por los vendajes: Parte 1

•AU—UA: En donde Tachibana se interesa mucho en los vendajes que Karin lleva a causa de ser atacada por un hollows días atrás.

•Headcannon 3: Tachibana no es alguien que muestra mucho sus emociones, pero esto es porque él mismo no se da cuenta de algunas ¨cosas¨.

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 **# 3: Es por los vendajes**

No podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Ya... Si Tachibana lo decía así, sonaba a algo sacado de uno de esos ¨doramas¨ que solía ver su hermana. Sin embargo no era mentira que se sentía interesado en ella: la chica de baja estatura, seguramente menor que él, que se hallaba firmemente de pie cinco pasos, ni más ni menos, lo suficientemente alejada de su persona o lo máximo que pueda, estando dentro del cobertizo, para no mojarse con la lluvia que acaba de oscurecer un poco la tarde de ese cálido día.

Ambos eran los únicos esperando el autobús en esa parada, cosa que tampoco podía ser una sorpresa, pues había visto otra repleta en la misma calzada.

Tachibana fue el último, de los siete miembros del club de tenis, en partir a casa. Había dejado a los demás marcharse antes, a pesar de la resistencia de Kamio o Ishida quienes quisieron permanecer hasta la última instancia.

Su presentimiento no había fallado. El cielo, levemente gris, había dejado caer su lluvia minutos antes de que él terminara de guardar los objetos que fueron utilizados para en el entrenamiento. Sin paraguas disponible, debería hacer todo el camino a pie hacia su casa.

Sí, **hacia su casa** , ya que no vivía a una distancia muy lejana de la escuela, sino tan solo dos manzanas más arriba de donde ésta se hallaba. Eso le hacía cuestionarse a Tachibana por qué es que se detuvo en la parada del autobús, hasta ubicarse bajo el cobertizo, si no iba a tomarlo.

Su duda era respondida con el perfil de esa chica de extraños ojos negros y cabello a juego.

El joven supuso que su interés en la desconocida era debido a las muchas vendas que poseía. Éstas se hallaban en sus brazos, rodilla y frente, por ejemplo. Incluso tenía una gasa aplicada sobre la mejilla derecha.

Seguramente no era el único en sentir curiosidad por el aspecto deplorable de la chica, lo supo en cuanto vio de lado, hacia la otra parada, y se percató de que un par de chicas señalaban hacia ellos. A Karin, para ser exactos.

Como la persona, preocupada por las lesiones ajenas, que era, su lado protector le había dicho que no debía dejarla sola en ese momento.

Eso quería creer.

Tachibana permaneció en su sitio, los diez minutos siguientes hasta que el autobús correspondiente apareció y la chica lo abordó, con un pequeño quejido al dar el primer paso, sintiéndose muy aliviado al momento en que ella llegó sana y salva al medio de transporte.

Mientras hacía el camino a su casa, se dio cuenta de que fue la primera vez que vio a una chica tan fijamente.

Cuando finalmente llega a su hogar y Ann, quien por el mal tiempo había decidido no acudir a las pistas callejeras, le pregunta por qué ha tardado tanto, él contesta con la verdad.

Sinceramente no sabe la razón.

* * *

 ***¡Gracias a Gwen Jeen White por el Headcannon!**

 **¿Tú también viste hace poco el Gakupuri, no? Me encanta que tomemos datos de allí... Y saber que no soy la última en ir a ver el video (xD)**

 **Publiqué dos el mismo día solo por inspiración repentina. ¡Oh, rima! Eh, quería hacer el siguiente de un headcannon mío de Ann y Yuzu, pero me di cuenta de que esa idea va más para largo. ¡Así que decidí volverla otro fic! Como decía, estoy siguiendo los AUs y HC por orden, ya saben. Pero si alguno quiere cambiarle su turno a otro, me avisan.**

 **Pa' la demás gentita, si alguien espera las partes hot del fic, déjenme decirles que esta vez no decepcionaré a nadie... Creo. Porque sí habrán, lo aseguro (?)**

 **En fin ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
